Takes two to tango
by csi gsr freak
Summary: After the Tango episode, saw this done through Yves's eyes and I wanted Jimmy's. Used to be under this title, changed it a lot.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, yadda yadda yadda.

LONE GUNMEN ROCK! I want to add that Jimmy happens to be the coolest dude ever born. Also, this was prolly done before, but I saw one from Yves's point of view, and I just HAD to do Jimmy's.

Also, I should add that I had a fellow reader comment on quite a few things that used to be in here. I have fixed them and they are no longer present in this story. So sorry, wrote this during that dating-is-the-worst-possible-punishment phase. But it's fixed now, (I hope!), so please R&R.

Jimmy looked over at Yves, her face tear streaked. It hurt him so much to see her like this. She should never have done this in the first place, but no one could have stopped, no matter how hard they tried. Especially after what they had done to her, with the whole trade thing and all.

"I guess I should go thank her for not wimping out and really stabbing me." Langly said. Jimmy shook his head. "Not now." He really shouldn't bother her, not when she was like this. He had the others leave, saying he would catch up with them later.

He went over, offering his hand to Yves. She smiled, even if it was only a small smile. What a beautiful smile! There had never been another even half as lovely, at least, not to Jimmy. Somehow though, this time the tears and running mascara ruined the effect of her smile. And the smile was weak. She took his outstretched hand, and he slowly led her up to the stage/platform thingy.

As Jimmy and Yves started to dance, Yves nodded approval to what he was doing. This was perfect. Finally, she was happy. Or at least somewhat. Of course, Jimmy seemed to have that affect on people.

That night, for what seemed like an eternity, yet no time at all, they danced. They did not dance the tango alone. They danced their own way, to their own music. No one was around, and the setting, to them both, but Jimmy especially, was perfect. After dancing, Yves started to her car, but Jimmy stopped her. No words had been spoken all evening, and neither wanted to break the spell. He merely outstretched his hand, grabbing hers, and gently pulled her to his car.

She didn't try to stop him, which was odd for her. In the car, the spell of silence was broken by Yves. "How will I get my car tomorrow?"

"I'll pick you up and drive you there. But Yves, I know you'd really rather be at your apartment right now, with what happened and all, but I'd feel better if you were at my house so that I could know where you were and what you were doing." Jimmy said, rather reluctantly. Maybe she would take it the wrong way. But amazingly enough, she didn't. She just nodded her agreement, mutely, as if yet again, she was in mourning for the loss of that tango dancing man. When they reached his apartment, Jimmy led Yves up, muttering about him taking the couch. Again, she just nodded. This worried Jimmy, because Yves was usually one to speak her mind.

"What's wrong, Yves? I mean, other than that, I mean, you know, besides… That didn't come out right." He mentally slapped himself, "_You idiot. Why can't you ever say anything properly?" _

Yves just shook her head, walking towards the couch. "NO! I mean I'll take the couch. You can sleep back here. It's a lot comfier, and I don't want you having to sleep on that rock." When he said rock, he was referring to the fluffy, leather-ish yet still comfy, couch. Yves smiled yet again and moved back to the bedroom. He came with her, flipping off the alarm and moving back the blanket and sheets. He removed the decorative pillows. _Why do I even have those_? He thought. Yves crawled underneath the comforter, snuggling and welcoming the warm that emitted from it. As soon as Jimmy was sure Yves was asleep, he came back in to check on her. She had a smile playing across her face. Jimmy was sure she dreaming of that Spanish dude. Little did he know that truly, she was dreaming about the dance they had shared. Her and Jimmy had had such an entrancing evening. Jimmy slid a piece of hair from Yves's face, and then bent down and kissed her forehead softly. "Good night, Yves Adel Harlow."

THE END!


End file.
